


Revival Remix: The Rory and Logan are Married! AU

by dollsome



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: A screenshots-and-dialogue story that reimagines Rory and Logan's plotline in the revival. In short: most things are the same, but Rory and Logan have been married to each other for a few years by the time the revival begins.Inspired by telanu's wonderful Grace and Frankie remix series.





	1. In Sickness and In Papples

**Author's Note:**

> Like most people, I was left with a ton of Rory Gilmore angst in the wake of "A Year In The Life," and have been Tumblr ranting about it in anguish since November. Recently I wrote [a post about what the revival would have been like if Rory and Logan were married instead](http://dollsome-does-tumblr.tumblr.com/post/161142040403/concept-the-revival-except-rory-and-logan-are), and it really caught my interest, so I decided to write it! But not _properly_ write it, since I definitely have too many WIPs going on already. :)
> 
> This story-of-sorts is done in the style of [Grace and Frankie: The Remix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10800531/chapters/23961252) by telanu, which reimagines that show with the premise that Grace and Frankie were the ones having the affair that kick-started the series. If you're a Grace & Frankie fan, I cannot recommend it highly enough, and a million thanks to telanu for pioneering such an awesome storytelling style.
> 
> This tale basically asks you to assume that most of the revival plot points are the same, especially where Lorelai and Emily's arcs are concerned, but the nature of Rory and Logan's relationship is different and they've got a couple years of marriage under their belts. This is essentially a quest for me to visualize a happier ending for my poor, much-beloved Rory Leigh. (Disclaimer: if there had been more Paris in the revival, there would also most definitely be a Rory/Paris version.) As it says below, the scenes are mostly quasi-random snippets rather than a complete narrative.
> 
> All images, obviously, do not belong to me and are the property of Netflix, the WB, ASP, etc.
> 
> This starts out purely silly, then gets a little bit plottier with each installment.

**random snippets of a revival au where rory and logan are married (pt. 1 of ?):** in which the gilmore girls reunite, rory sorts through her old stuff to figure out what to take with her back to london, and logan’s “hay bale maze”-era jolly fascination with taylor has only grown over the years (to luke’s great dismay)


	2. Of Butt-Dialing and Big Paintings

**random snippets of a revival au where rory and logan are married (pt. 2 of ?):** the girls visit emily.


	3. Nuts for Grandbabies

**random snippets of a revival au where rory and logan are married (pt. 3 of ?):** in which emily is grandbaby-crazy, and logan finally actually appears!


	4. You've Been Gaston'd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure has become obvious, the updates here are going to be pretty sporadic! I've got kind of a heavy workload this summer between actual job-type work and trying to finish up a long original writing project, ergo my inconsistent presence on AO3. But it is very relaxing for my brain to bust out one of these chapters every once in awhile!
> 
> You know, relaxing in the "AAAAH, AAAAH, MY RORY DESERVED SO MUCH BETTER, SO MUCH MORE" kind of way.

**random snippets of a revival au where rory and logan are married (pt. 4 of ?):** in which rory freaks out to lorelai about mitchum like it’s 2006, and has some serious work and life angst. (i hereby deem this section the beginning of me reworking rory’s central arc in the revival in order to heal my rory gilmore-loving heart.)


	5. The Bronte Blues

**random snippets of a revival au where rory and logan are married (pt. 5 of ?):** in which rory and logan get to deal with the joys (“joys”) of work. featuring a bit of dialogue from the actual revival, because i simply could not make this scene more married if i tried. also featuring some bronte references, because you know rory’s gonna make bronte references sooner or later if i’m writing her.


	6. It's Great, It's Wonderful, It's Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everybody for your lovely feedback! Let us hide in this happy (well, happier) AU for always?

**random snippets of a revival au where rory and logan are married (pt. 6 of ?):** in which rory has a quietly disastrous day at chilton (and paris has a loudly disastrous one).


	7. Can't-Do Spirit

**random snippets of a revival au where rory and logan are married (pt. 7 of ?):** in which rory rants to her two favorite people (and hangs out with the geller-mcmaster kids), and odette has been magically transformed into finn.


End file.
